Bismarck
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Third Upgrade Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = From Christmas 2013 and 2014 |NewYear2016 = 提督！新年も頑張っていきましょう！もちろん私は、いつだって頑張っているわ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, let's work hard this year too! Naturally, I'm always working hard though! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = From New Year 2015 }} Character Appearance * She wears a bottomless gray, black and red uniform which slightly changes after each remodels based on her historical paintjobs which features a chestplate, thighhighs, detached sleeves as well as a peaked cap. Personality * Normally, she has a dignified personality but artists tend to give her a silly, dorky personality similar to Nagato/Nagamon. She is also given the tag "Big Akatsuki" for these same reasons. Notes * She received her Zwei remodel in the April 23rd, 2014 update along with Tone and Chikuma's Kai Ni remodel as the first few ships to require a blueprint for their remodel. * She received Drei remodel in the September 26th, 2014 update. ** Excluding the Chitose sisters, she is the only ship in the game to ever receive a third remodel. ** She is the second battleship capable of launching torpedoes (the first being the Re-class battleship), and the first battleship on the player side to do so in-game. This includes the ability to use ship-mounted torpedo equipment. Trivia * Bismarck is named after the German chancellor, Otto von Bismarck. * Unlike most ships, the Bismarck (name ship only) was always referred to as a 'he' in German documents, at the insistence of his captain, Ernst Lindemann. * The Bismarck class was the largest built by the European powers. ** 'Super Dreadnought' described battleships designed during the interbellum that surpassed the specifications of earlier 'Dreadnought'-type warships. The term fell out of favor as increasingly larger vessels were commissioned. ** Historically, Bismarck ''was not equipped with torpedo tubes. Her sister ship, [[wikipedia:German_battleship_Tirpitz|''Tirpitz]], had them installed after Bismarck ''sank. * She sank the world's largest battlecruiser, [[wikipedia:HMS Hood (51)|''HMS Hood (51)]] in the Battle of the Denmark Strait, the wars' only equal engagement of large battleships (Bismarck and Prinz Eugen vs HMS Hood and Prince of Wales). * She was sunk on her first operation, ''Operation Rheinübung'', on May 27, 1941 in the North Atlantic Ocean (48°10'N 16°12'W). ** Having sunk Hood it was decided not to chase the damaged Prince of Wales, who had scored hits on Bismarck, severely depleting her fuel load and forcing her to pull out of the operation. ** Fairey Swordfishes eventually scored a torpedo hit on the rudder, jamming it to starboard & ending Bismarck's retreat to Brest, France. ** She was finally cornered and engaged by HMS King George V, HMS Rodney and two cruisers, in which she was pounded to an almost unrecognisable state by over 400 hits but remained afloat, finally sinking with assistance from a torpedo strike. ** Her wreck was discovered in 1989 by Dr. Robert Ballard. ** Subsequent expeditions have shown a crew-initiated scuttling ensured that it was sooner rather than later. * Her kai art is based on her Baltic camouflage applied at Kiel Bay. Her zwei art represents her repainting before departing Norway to the Atlantic Ocean during Operation Rheinübung. * '改' means 'remodelled' (for the first time), '改二' means 'remodelled a second time', etcetera. However, German ships use zwei (two) & drei (three) for '改二' & '改三', respectively, omitting the '改'. See Also * View 's CG * List of Battleships * Wikipedia entry on Category:Kriegsmarine Vessels Category:Battleships Category:Bismarck Class Category:Wreck discovered Category:Fast Battleships Category:Sank before WWII (Pacific War) Category:Ships required for Improvements